Queen Of His Heart
by sidhefaerie
Summary: A strange enchantment takes away everyone's memory of the King. A tried and true solution wakes up the Queen but no one else. The King and Queen must break the enchantment before Morgana brings her army to take Camelot for herself. (Cover Art by Hope27)


bThemes and/or Prompt/s/b fairytale, captured, graphic prompt 1  
bRating:/b PG  
bWord count:/b 2315  
bCharacters/Pairings:/bArthur /Guinevere, Sir Leon, Morgana, Merlin, OC (Alice, Guard. Council member)  
bSummary:/b A strange enchantment takes away everyone's memory of the King. A tried and true solution wakes up the Queen but no one else. The King and Queen must break the enchantment before Morgana brings her army to take Camelot for herself.  
bAuthor's notes:/b **hope27** of livejournal did a lovely job on the banner and this fic came easily because of that.

**Queen Of His Heart**  
"Bring in the prisoner!"

The Queen of Camelot sat regally on her throne of lush red velvet. Her rich lavender silk gown rustled softly as she sat up.

The guards dragged in the prisoner. His bright blonde head bowed so the Queen had no view of his face. He looked as if he had been beaten.

"Your Majesty." The Brave Knight Sir Leon bowed in fealty to his queen. "This ruffian was caught on the road trying to rob some farmers coming back from the market. Patrol picked him up."

"What do you have to say for yourself?" the Queen asked the prisoner.

The prisoner was silent.

"Speak I say!" the Queen's dark amber eyes flashed in anger.

The prisoner slowly raised his head to look at the Queen. "I was hungry Your Majesty. I meant no harm."

The Queen rose from her Throne and walked down the stairs to stand before the man. She stared at his face. He seemed so familiar yet she couldn't give a name to his face.

The prisoner stared up at her with unwavering blue eyes.

"Put him in the dungeon. I shall decide his fate shortly." The Queen said. She knew the punishment for stealing but she couldn't bring herself to sentence him. Her skirts and dark curls flew out behind her as she swiftly turned to return to her Throne.

"As you wish, Your Majesty." Sir Leon bowed once again in grand fashion and motioned for the guards to remove the prisoner.

The Queen looked around the room and was suddenly annoyed. "Leave me all of you!"

The guards and courtiers hustled out of the Queen's presence closing the heavy doors behind them.

Queen Guinevere sat in silence. Her thoughts were still lingering on the prisoner. He seemed so familiar to her but she knew not why. There was something in his eyes when he looked at her.  
OXO

Below in the dungeons of Camelot the prisoner sat quietly in the corner of his cell. Why did no one recognize him? Not even his own wife knew his face. This must be the work of some evil enchantment that Morgana has wrought. The pressing question now was how to break this enchantment whilst in a cell. He needed Merlin.  
OXO

The sorcerer in question was currently tied up and unconscious. Merlin was also in a dungeon cell but not in Camelot. He was in the dungeon of the Castle of Fyrien.

Morgana looked through the cell door at her prize and frowned. She had Merlin but Arthur had managed to escape somehow. It didn't matter since the enchantment was already in place.

As long as Guinevere sat on the Throne of Camelot she would not remember Arthur. It was not the revenge she wanted but it would give her an opportunity to take back her rightful place. Guinevere was not a warrior or a strategist. Camelot was now easy pickings.  
OXO  
Queen Guinevere couldn't stop thinking of the prisoner. She still had yet to set down a sentence for him. She walked down to the dungeons to have one more talk with him before she made her decision.

The guards stood at attention as she entered the dungeon. She went to the cell where her new prisoner was being held and looked inside. He was sleeping. She thought that an odd thing to do for someone whose fate was so unsure.

"Wake up!"

He looked up sleepily to see who it was that dared interrupt his sleep. He stood and came to the bars to look at the Queen face to face.

"Your Majesty." Arthur said humbly.

"I feel as if I know you. Have we met?" Guinevere asked.

"I cannot say."

"Cannot or will not?"

Arthur sighed and looked down at his feet. He was at a loss of how to explain who he was and how he managed to be in this situation. Guinevere and the whole of Camelot were enchanted and he had no idea how to break the spell.

She reached out and turned his face to look into his eyes.

Arthur, by force of habit, caressed her hand and wrist.

Guinevere felt a shiver and a strong sense that his touch was familiar. She withdrew her hand. "Are you a sorcerer?"

"No. I have no magick. But I believe that there is an enchantment over this Kingdom. I just can't prove it."

"Is that why I feel as if I know you?" Guinevere looked at him suspiciously.

"Yes. You know me as a wife knows her husband or as a mother knows the father of the babe in her womb." Arthur looked down at Guinevere's belly.

"How do you know about that if you are not a sorcerer? I have told no one." Guinevere was shocked.

"You told me four days past. I left to go check out a report of bandits and I was captured. I come back to find the kingdom under an enchantment where no one knows me. Not even my wife." Arthur said.

"If you are my husband then that means you are King." Guinevere looked at him closely. He did have a regal bearing.

Arthur smiled. "I am King and you are my love and Queen. Guinevere, this enchantment must be Morgana's doing."

"Morgana? Who is she?" Something about that name gave Guinevere a sense of dread.

Arthur nodded. He knew for certain it was Morgana now. "She is my half sister. She believes she has claim to this Kingdom. Please believe me. She may be gathering forces as we speak."

"Then you want me to release you? How can I believe you? You may be her ally." Guinevere said.

"I'm not I swear to you on our child's life. We need to hurry. She will be here soon, I'm sure." Arthur ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

Guinevere stared at him. "If there is an enchantment how will we break it in time?"

"That I don't know." Arthur reached through the bars of the cell. "Please trust me."

Guinevere took his outstretched hand in hers. She felt another shiver. She let Arthur pull her to the bars of the door. He reached with his other hand and cupped her face as he kissed her softly. He ended the kiss and waited.

Arthur didn't have to wait long. Guinevere's eyes opened and she gasped. "Arthur, what is going on? Why are you in a cell?"

"You put me here." Arthur took a deep breath and visibly relaxed.

"Were you out drinking with Gwaine again?" Guinevere asked.

Arthur laughed. "No love, I learned my lesson last time. Morgana is coming with an army. Our kiss must have broken the enchantment."

"Not the first time that's worked." Guinevere muttered. "Guard! Release him."

"Your Majesty? He's a thief." The guard said confused.

"Apparently the cure only worked on you." Arthur said with a grin. "If you expect me to kiss.."

"Don't be silly." Guinevere said to Arthur. She turned to the guard and said. "Release him and call the Council."

"Your Majesty it's nearly midnight." The guard told her as he unlocked the door.

"I don't care. Hurry there is no time to waste."

The guard bowed and went to do as he was told.

"Now what do we do? I know you now but no one else does. How are we going to get the Council to believe you?" Guinevere asked.

"We shall have to convince them. Let's get to the Council Chambers." Arthur held out his hand and Guinevere took it. They started walking to the Council Chambers.

"I wish I knew how this enchantment was done." Guinevere said.

"Has anything new been delivered or any new people in the Palace?" Arthur asked.

"There was a new kitchen maid but she didn't stay but a day or two." Guinevere told him.

"She may have brought it here." Arthur nodded. "She may have not even known it. Remember when Morgause put an enchantment on Camelot to put everyone to sleep. Morgana had no idea she was the source of the enchantment."

"So the maid was the enchantment?"

"No but she could have been an ally of Morgana. Did she work anywhere other than the kitchen?" Arthur asked.

"She was in the Throne Room. Remember the window has a crack in it and there was a rainstorm. She and another maid were clearing up the water on the floor." Guinevere told him.

"Where in the room was she?"

"I don't remember exactly but the other maid might. It was Alice. I'll have her brought to the Council Chambers when we get there."

Arthur nodded. They turned the corner and stopped when they saw the angry Council members standing outside the doors of the chambers.  
"Are you ready for this?" Arthur asked his Queen.

"I have no choice." Guinevere said as she let go of his hand and walked forward. She addressed the Council members. "Shall we go in and I will explain why I have awakened you."

The Council members filed in behind the Queen. Arthur slipped in behind them. He went to stand next to the Queen.

"What is the prisoner doing here Your Majesty?" Sir Leon said.

"He brings news that we are about to be invaded by an evil sorceress. We must prepare."

An older Lord piped up. "Your Majesty, how can we be sure this man is not an ally of this sorceress? We haven't had any reports of troops gathering or a threat of battle."

"I believe him and I am your Queen. Are you saying you do not have faith in my judgment?" Guinevere said with a raised eyebrow.

"No Your Majesty, of course not." The Lord backed down.

Guinevere turned to the Captain of the Knights. "How soon can you have the knights ready for battle Sir Leon?"

"I can have the Knights ready at a moment's notice." Sir Leon said.

"Leon put some men in the Lower Town and just inside the Castle gates." Arthur told the Captain of the Knights.

"I do not know you. Why are you addressing me in such a way?" Sir Leon said with contempt.

"It doesn't matter Sir Leon. Please, do as he says. Secure the Castle and the Lower Town. Do not let the Knights lower their guard. We could be attacked at any moment."

"Yes Your Majesty." Sir Leon nodded to the Queen in respect and glared at the man at his side.

"Also bring the kitchen maid, Alice, to me. I require information from her." Guinevere said.

Sir Leon nodded again. "I'll have the guards bring her to you."

"Then you may go and prepare your families as you see fit." Guinevere told them.

Guinevere and Arthur hold hands at the table and wait for the kitchen maid in silence. A short while later, the girl comes into the room and bows to the Queen.

You sent for me Your Majesty? Alice said.

You and the other maid were clearing up in the Throne Room is that correct?

"Yes Your Majesty." Alice nodded.

"Where was she in the room do you remember?" Guinevere asked.

"She was up on the dais next to the Throne but I didn't think there was any water up there she said there was though. There isn't even a window up there. I thought it was strange." Alice said.

"Thank you. Alice, can you show me?" Guinevere said.

"Yes Your Majesty." The maid led them to the Throne Room.

Guinevere and Arthur followed her to the Throne Room and up on the dais. Arthur looked at the Throne there was a slit in the velvet at the bottom of the back he put his fingers into the hole and pulled out a poultice with markings of the old religion on it.

"That answers that question." Arthur said.

Arthur carried the poultice to the hearth in the study next to the Throne Room and threw it into the fire. It burst into green and gold flames and crumbled to ash.

Arthur turned to the kitchen maid. "Who am I?"

"Sire? I don't understand." Alice was confused.

"Just tell me."

"You're King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot."

"Thank you Alice. Return to your duties." The newly recognized King said.

"Yes Sire." She bowed giving him a worried look. "Your Majesty." She bowed to Gwen and went back to the kitchen.  
OXO

Morgana checked on her prisoner again. Merlin was turned away from the door but she knew he was awake.

"They will never see me coming this time Merlin. When I finish killing Arthur and Gwen I will come back to kill you. Sorry you won't be able to watch." Morgana laughed wildly as she walked away from the door of the cell.

Merlin jumped up and looked out of the cell door. He wasn't even being guarded. He quickly said a spell and ran as fast as he could to warn Camelot.

Arthur put on his mail and armor and went to fight alongside his Knights. He wore a lavender ribbon on the inside of his mail as he always did. His Queen's favor was next to his heart.

Morgana's forces were met in the lower town with heavy resistance they suffered many losses before they were forced to retreat.

The Queen watched from a high turret. The red of Camelot drove back the black of Morgana's forces until there were no more than a few stragglers.

Morgana was nowhere to be found after a search was conducted but they did find Merlin. He was exhausted and dirty mumbling about an attack that was coming. When he found out the battle was over he collapsed in a heap at the queen and kings feet. He was carried off and put in his bed.

The Queen and King went to their private chambers finally continuing their journey on the road to _happy ever after_.


End file.
